Celestial Moon
by HenrietteOaks
Summary: Teen Wolf AU - Eliza is running from something with a powerful secret she is not keen to share. She moves to Beacon Hill's looking for a quiet place to hide and a non supernatural life but what happens when she finds herself living next to a pack of werewolves... Derek/OC slow burn. Set somewhere between season 2 & 3 Derek is alpha, Scott's a beta not true alpha and more OC wolves
1. Unexpected Neighbours

**_Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters you read about in this except my OC Eliza._**

My first attempt at writing and a fan fiction so please go easy, have the whole story planned and it will be quite long so fingers crossed it goes down well. :)

* * *

 ** _Chapter One._**

 _Unexpected Neighbours_

"Why are there so many stairs!" Eliza groaned under her breath as she hefted her suitcase up what felt like the hundredth flight of stairs to her new home.

She had recently taken on a rental of a loft in downtown Beacon Hills her unofficial safe haven. After moving or more like running to this quiet town no one has ever heard of to lay low and hide, it was perfect. Privately owned building with only one other person living there. She would probably never meet the other neighbour and therefor would never have to get to know them. She could live a quiet life without anyone finding out her secrets or why she was hiding or more from who she was hiding from.

Just as she was nearing the last step to her floor the heavy suitcase she was hefting suddenly slipped and she started to fall backwards, fearing for the long fall down concrete steps she was about to experience she closed her eyes until she felt a strong grab her arm and stop her descent. She slowly and cautiously opened her eyes to see a man in front of her holding her arm. Well to call him a man would be a gross insult to the adonis standing in front of her.

As her eyes travelled up his body she could see that he was tall and well built, very muscular from his strong thighs to the obviously tight abs on his stomach to his broad chest and shoulders. As her gaze reached his face she involuntarily let out a gasp at the striking visage that faced her. Thick plump lips that just looked kissable, the thick, dark stubble that covered his chin and cheeks, a strong nose and high cheek bones that stood to highlight thick eyebrows that only a man could pull off. All of it paled in comparison to his eyes, bright forest green eyes that seemed to look right through her whilst almost hypnotically capturing her gaze making it impossible to look away.

Eliza must have stared at this beautiful man far longer than was classed normal as all of a sudden he smirked in a very egotistical way, obviously noticing his effect on her and then cleared his throat whilst pulling her forward. Her suitcase long forgotten was taken from her hands by a young boy, probably no more than 17, with curly hair, prominent dimples and sad shy eyes. When she finally dragged her eyes away from the dark wonder in front of him and really looked at his companion she could feel the resonating wariness from the teenager. He was looking her over like he didn't know whether to run or fight, she could tell that this boy had truly known fear, fear to the point where you caution everything new or different.

She suddenly stood properly whilst cocking her head to the side studying the two males in front of her, noticing an aura that she couldn't quite figure out. The young lads aura showing a pale yellow with spikes of blue flowing around his body, the other showing a deep red with earth hues of green and brown fading around the edges. The younger of the two was definitely the follower to the leader stood beside him, he was calmness with an edge of aggression that he was smothering so well it barely showed, The leader of the two was well connected to the earth whilst radiating power like a true boss, definitely an alpha male, and suddenly her inner musings clicked something and she stiffened realising what the two men standing in front of her truly were. The hunk's eyes suddenly flashed a bright red whilst the younger's quickly flashed a golden yellow. They both looked confused and then suspicious at the power that was just dragged forward without control.

Eliza mentally shook her self and spoke to change the subject before there suspicions grew. "Oh sorry, that bag was probably a little more than I could handle without an elevator" she smiled shyly hoping to extract herself from there gazes and retreat into her apartment. "I'll just take that and head to my apartment, I've still got a lot of stuff to bring up" she leant over to take the bag from the teens grasp when suddenly a large hand beat her to it. "Let us help you with that. Don't want you tripping again, there may not be someone around to rescue you next time." The dark male grinned smugly.

Eliza suddenly stood to her full height, straightening her back and squaring her shoulders. Sh would not be seen as weak by any man. "It's perfectly alright, I'm quite capable of walking two feet without falling" She wanted away from these two, knowing what they are made her fear start creeping back in. She didn't want anyone looking to closely at her and these two would look closer than most.

They both refused to move and the alpha didn't remove his hand from her bag. She had two choices here, walk away and accept there help or pull on some of the power she was desperately trying to hide. Weighing the options in her head she chose to accept there help as they would more likely leave quickly and seeing the reaction they both had to just feeling her natural aura, something she couldn't mask or hide she didn't think letting them feel anything more was a good idea, she was also trying to lay low and not draw more attention to her self then she already had.

"Thank you, my apartment is just here on the right" she graciously said. She walked ahead of them and went to pull open the door when the alpha barked "Isaac, get the door for the lady" the teen she now gathered was called Isaac slipped past her to pull the heavy sliding door open, doing s one handed with very little effort. If she wasn't aware of what they were she would be impressed at how they both dealt with heavy object with ease. Hell she was still impressed.

After her door was opened and her bag deposited to the side of the large open plan living room she turned to her two companions looking at them to leave and found the alpha male of the group looking her over in a mix of lust and suspicion. This one had definitely not had good dealings with the opposite sex, looking upon her seem to make him more suspicious then her aura did, something that only comes from being hurt or tricked by women in the past. She became more intrigued by this male the more she looked at him. When he finally finished his perusal of her body he looked up to her face. "Well it was really nice of you to help me" she said politely "and don't forget rescuing you" he smirked "Oh of course I couldn't forget that" she replied sarcastically with an eye roll, Isaac barked a laugh which he quickly smothered whilst the alpha smirked a bit more at the slight bite in her tone.

"Well again thank you very much for your help but I have a lot to get done before the night is over" she said subtly hinting that they should leave her alone now. "Did you not say that you had lots of stuff still to bring up" Isaac asked "yeah I do but" "Let us help you then, more hands will get it done faster and I'm assuming some of it will be heavier then your bag there" the alpha quickly interrupted "you don't need to do that I'll be fine!" she replied trying to get her self out of this without being too rude, they did help her after all and it wasn't in her nature to be cruel "Oh it's no trouble" the alpha replied before sticking his fingers in his mouth and emitting a loud whistle to which the loft door ahead of her suddenly slid open and revealed three more teenagers, another gorgeous male although older then the alpha invading her apartment and a girl in her early twenties. She did a quick scan and realised that almost all of them were also wolves bar one of the teens who seemed human although there was a touch a darkness on his aura that can only be found when touched by the supernatural. This must be the rest of his pack.

"Whistling Derek really, we are not dogs" The older man spoke with a well spoken voice "Speak for yourself Peter" the human in the group said. The alpha must be Derek she thought, it suited him in a gruff masculine way and Peter was the older man with the haughty expression. She was interrupted from her musing when Derek spoken again. "We have a new neighbour who has a truck full of things that we are graciously helping move upstairs" he informed the group which then brought their attention to her. They all openly studied the girl stood in front of them, each with a different expression on their faces. The two teen wolves were immediately suspicious and looking at her like a possible threat, gosh what this pack must have been through to be so untrusting without a word. The only girl in the group just looked on with complete indifference whilst Peter stared at her in fascination and excitement. That immediately raised her hackles, the human in the group somehow noticing her lack of enjoyment at the stares being thrown her way stepped forward and raised his hand in greeting. "I'm Stile's" he announced with a friendly smile. He reminded her of a Labrador, happy and calm with a sweet pale blue aura and a keen eye which revealed an analytical mind. She liked him immediately. "Eliza" She replied waving back the lilt of Irish in her accent coming out when sh spoke her name. Isaac giggled from behind her whilst Derek looked on in awe that this girl had been desperately trying to get rid of them moments ago but seemed perfectly happy in Stile's company.

Stile's stepped further forward in closer proximity which did not settle well with Derek. There was something about this girl that he couldn't figure out, almost like she was hiding something but he felt a pull towards her. "Come on let's get moving" he barked at his pack all of them except Stile's immediately stepping to head down the stairs. He noticed after they'd walked off already muttering to each other about there new arrival that Stile's had stayed put. He also noticed Peter with a gleam in his eye that he only got when he knew something others didn't.

Stile's approached her further stepping up to speak to her with curiosity. "So what brings you to Beacon Hills" he asked wanting to know more about her. She immediately stiffened which both Derek and Stile's noticed, "Oh needed a fresh start and wanted to start new" she replied whilst purposely avoiding their gaze. She was lying. Derek could hear it in her heartbeat and Stile's could see it in in the way she said it quickly whilst trying to look anywhere but at them. "Weren't you going out when I arrived" she inquired to Derek wanting to take the spotlight from herself. "No what makes you think that?" he asked in response "Do you usually stand in hallways silently waiting for someone to appear" she responded sarcastically, Stile's laughed aloud shaking his head, he started to walk out to go help the other muttering quietly about Derek finally meeting his match.

Derek looked at her again while she looked around her new home taking it in whilst he took her in. She was slim and petite but with a muscular edge only in the way someone who worked out and took care of their body can be. She had long legs but only stood at about 5'5 to his 6'3. He raked his gaze across her from bottom to top. Slim legs leading to muscular thighs and a round curvaceous rear clad in tight fitting black jeans and knee high black leather boots. She wore a slightly cropped top that flashed a tanned toned stomach and a flash of silver on her belly made him think she had a piercing, he drew his sight higher skimming over her ample breast, not massive but large enough to grab the eye. He guessed at muscular arms if the rest of her was anything to go by however it was hard to see in the fitted leather jacket that incased her shoulders. His gaze continued catching on her throat which looked soft and all he could think about was running his tongue and teeth along that supple, tanned skin to her face. Perfect delicate jaw, high cheekbones and a full bottom lip and thin sweetheart top lip. Petite nose and big crystal clear grey eyes which looked like storm clouds. She was beautiful with long chestnut hair tied in a braid but coming loose in wisps around her face, he couldn't understand the pull he felt towards her and its freaked him out.

His mind was torn. He felt an inexplicable attraction towards her, a tight tugging in his chest that just wanted to be close to her, nuzzle his head into her neck leaving his scent behind and bare his teeth at anyone who came close to her but at the same time he knew from to many experiences that a pretty face could be more dangerous then a monster. Kate and Jennifer had taught him that very well and he wouldn't be tricked again. There was something about her he couldn't but his finger on, something she was hiding and known his history with women it would be something big.

He took one last look at her before he turned to the sound of his pack coming back up the stairs, laden with boxes and bags. He sneakily watched her out of the corner of his eye as she gently directed his pack mates to where to leave things. He noticed the way the younger wolves were wary of her whilst noticing an energy about her that just meant you couldn't not like her. She had a way about her that puts you at ease. The teens slowly started shedding the suspicion they carried but the curiosity was still there, like she was a puzzle they couldn't figure out. The show to Derek was that the first one to really drop the confusion regarding her was Isaac and he was the least trusting of the lot, his past experiences clouding his ability to trust people.

Once everything was unloaded and set in it's rightful place, Eliza surveyed the room then looked at the motley crew of strangers who had stepped into her life with no questions asked. She sighed looking them over, even with there werewolf strength and stamina they still looked tired after lugging heavy boxes and furniture up several flights of stairs to her new home. "Right I think I owe you guys big time for helping me with all this, it would have taken me days to accomplish what you guys have. How about pizza and beers on me?" a round of cheers went up at that especially from the younger members of the group "and sodas of course for the underaged." Boos could be heard from the four teenagers in the group whilst Eliza just laughed and sweet tinkling sound like wind chimes. "Sorry boys but I can't exactly start my first night here breaking the law." "It's all good, my dad is the sheriff, so I could probably talk it down to a caution on your behalf" Stile's added cheekily. "Sorry Caris but no can do" Stile's looked at her in confusion. "It means dear one" Peter piped up finally adding to the conversation "it's latin, if I'm not mistaken" he smirked.

"You would be correct there, Peter was it? Sorry I feel awfully rude that I haven't really learn't your names or introduced my self. I'm Eliza Seraphim" Peter's eye shot up to her face that smirk returning to his face again. He definitely knew something. Derek then stepped forward, "I'm Derek and this is Isaac, whom you've already met." she smiled demurely at Isaac and he twitched his lips in a slight smile in return. "The rest are Scott, Stiles, Boyd, Peter, who is my uncle and Cora, my sister. Most of us live across the hall with the exception of Scott and Stiles who still live at home."

"Ah ok, I think i've got it now. I apologise in advance if I forget anyones name or mix you up." They all looked up at her, even Cora as if hey all wanted to give her reason not to forget their name. She looked around the room at the eager faces looking upon her and realised that she had either made a fantastic arrangement or a huge mistake. She couldn't quite figure out which one yet.

"Right, where's the best pizza in this town and who knows the number, you all must be starving." They all started clamouring over themselves to inform her of the best place until Derek stepped forward and offered to drive her to the pizza place so they could pick up drinks as well and also to allow everyone some time to cool off whilst he got a bit more time to figure her out. She accepted gracefully and went to grab her bag. Everyone else headed back to the loft once they'd placed there order. Derek walked out of the apartment next to her and slid the door shut behind him. They walked down the stairs together in silence, him trying to figure her out and her berating herself for her stupidity. She was supposed to be laying low not making best friend's with a pack of werewolves.

She realised that she would need to start distancing herself from them after this evening. If not for their protection but to protect herself. She could not allow anyone to find out she was here otherwise Beacon Hill's would not be the quiet little town she thought it was.

Boy had she thought wrong!


	2. Sweet Distance

**_**Disclaimer** I don't own TeenWolf or any of the characters except my OC's._**

 _Chapter two now uploaded. Sorry for the long wait. Now that I'm getting into a rhythm I should be updating regularly. Ratings and reviews will be much appreciated. :)_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two._**

 _Sweet Distance_

After making it to the bottom of the stairs Derek looked around noticing the U-Haul truck from earlier was gone. He looked up at her in confusion whilst scanning the area to search out any signs of trouble. Eliza chuckled softly under her breath "I had the van booked for the evening so I text them when we finished unloading so they could collect it" he looked up at her with a lifted eyebrow. He could have sworn the he'd never taken his eyes off of her but she'd managed to sneak that by him. "How exactly were you planning on getting all that stuff up the stairs to the loft because there is no way you could have carried half of that by yourself" she looked at him shocked trying to come up with an excuse, ("with my powers") probably wasn't the answer she was looking for. "the removals men would have moved it if I hadn't text them otherwise" she spat out hurriedly. Derek noticed the change in her heartbeat to show that she was lying. "Uh huh" he said with his trade mark smirk. Eliza quickly thought of a way to distract him from prying too much whilst internally slapping herself for not thinking this all through very well.

"So pizza?" she questioned looking around for a vehicle of some kind eyes finally falling on a car shaped object lying under a tarp. Derek walked straight over tarp covered shape pulling it back to reveal a sleek, black Chevy Camaro, Eliza's mouth dropped "No freaking way! Is this yours?" she practically screamed whilst jogging over to the beautiful piece of artwork he called a car. He lifted an eyebrow at her obvious excitement over his baby. "Yep just upgraded to her" he responded never taking his eyes from her. He watched her whilst she looked over his car, watching the way her facial expressions changed and she subtly leaned towards the car as if all she wanted to do was touch it.

Eliza just stared absolutely dumbstruck that the car she had be drooling over for the last 6 months sine she saw one in Dallas was right in front of her. She was broken out of her revery by Derek clicking the unlock button and chuckling softly whilst she almost dived into the passenger seat. Once she was inside she knew she had to get one, it was beautiful black leather and sleek carbon fibre. So much craftsmanship had gone into making this car perfection. She inhaled the new leather smell still lingering in the seats and that default new car smell. Derek climbed into the drivers seat beside her and started the car with a grumble that she sighed blissfully at, no one had ever appreciated his car the way she did.

"So where were you living before here, you don't strike me as a California local" Derek asked cautiously, he wasn't one for prying or small talk but he was generally interested in this women's back story. She was such an enigma. Beautiful, sarcastic and quick witted but definitely new to the area, she didn't have the bitterness or wariness that came from being in Beacon Hills for a long time. He hoped this place never darkened her and that in itself confused and frightened him. He knew of his history with women and he didn't like that he immediately felt drawn to this mysterious girl that literally fell into his life. He had a pack to think about now and he couldn't put them in danger for a pair of pretty grey eyes.

Eliza watched him out of the corner of her eye, eagerly asking a question before thinking briefly and she physically felt his energy darken then pull away from her. He stiffened imperceptibly however she felt the change in him, the hardness and coldness he was now projecting. "I was in Nevada before this although not long" she said with a shake of her head and a frown. "Not a Las Vegas fan then?" He queried. "No" she replied "too loud and busy for me, before that I was in Dallas, New York, New Orleans, Shanghai, Tokyo, Hamburg, Paris, London, Edinburgh and far more than I could list" he looked up at her watching her face trace the memories associated with each place she'd been, with each city she would frown or smirk and he could tell which cities she preferred. "Wow that's a lot of places but none of those are your home town are they?" She suddenly looked up at him in shock, no one had every asked her where her home town was. "How did you guess?" she asked with a slight bite to her tone. "There is a slight accent you have on certain words that I can't quite figure out but it doesn't match any of the places you have mentioned." He replied and her eyes widened, she didn't have an accent did she? She was sure she had perfected keeping her voice neutral. "Almost sounds Scottish but not quite, hard to tell as it's so faint. Maybe Irish" She was impressed at his deductions, this Alpha was one to watch out for. She decided to just give a little bit of truth it wasn't as if anyone would find her if she told him. "You're right" she informed him "I'm originally from Dublin in Southern Ireland but it's been so long I didn't think I had much of an accent left" She turned back to the window, watching his reflection to see what he did. "It's pretty" he replied shocked at himself for the admission even If it was true. This girl was confusing him more and more. Why was he so open with her and why did he find it so easy to talk to her, he turned back to the steering wheel and focused on driving.

They had lapsed into an uneasy silence on the drive to the pizza place, when they arrived they ordered and carried on waiting in silence. He noticed her looking about the shop, out the windows, down the street, it looked like she was just taking in her surroundings but to anyone with as much paranoia as him would know that she was checking everything out, looking for dangers in the shadows, reading the room like she was waiting for someone or something to appear, something that she was trying to hide from. He started thinking back to all the places she said she'd been, was she just moving lot or was she running. They were all large cities with dense populations where someone new wouldn't stand out. What didn't make sense was why if she was hiding from someone would she move from a large city to a small northern California town with a population so low everyone noticed someone new? "So what made you move to Beacon Hills?" he asked before he could stop himself. She seemed to ponder the question for a moment and he wasn't sure if she was going to answer him. "I'm not actually sure to be honest, I was looking at a map and I suddenly got this feeling. Like I was drawn here you know. It's also reminds me a little of home. So the next thing I knew I was looking at rentals and found the loft, it wasn't even on the market for rent and I've never met the landlord but for some reason it was just like it was meant to be." She wistfully smiled at him thinking to herself of how she could be happy here, that maybe this could be home since she could never really go home. Maybe Beacon Hill's could be the place to get away from it all and finally settle.

Derek remained silent for a minute wondering if he should tell her that he actually owned the building and although he rented her loft to her through a retailer and knew nothing about her before he met her except that she was in her 20s, single and new to the area it was ultimately him that gave her the roof over her head. He wasn't sure how she would feel knowing that the guy living next to her, the one whose pack had fallen all over like puppies was the person who owned the building she lived in. She would probably be more wary of him and as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't want her wary and he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. All he had was this overwhelming urge to keep her safe and make her happy like she was his to look after. It was a strange feeling however the more the thought about it and the girl stood next to him he realised that it wasn't all that unwelcome.

—

As Derek opened the loft door for Eliza and himself he looked around expecting to find his pack lazing about, the teens playing video games whist Cora hid upstairs and Peter sat with his face in another mythology book, he stood shocked to find the loft spotless and the table set with plates, glasses and chairs set all around it. The pack never ate together at the table usually choosing to retreat with their food to their preferred seating area and they certainly never cleaned. He looked at them all as they looked up to the door and noticed they had all changed or cleaned up a bit except Peter who was exactly as he expected him, in the armchair with his nose in a book however this book looked different. It definitely wasn't the same book he was reading before. Derek brushed it off and looked back at his pack including Cora who all stood behind the island in the kitchen waiting expectantly. They weren't looking at the food though, it was Eliza they were all waiting for as if they were worried she would change her mind and not come back, they looked relieved when she walked in behind Derek with a crate of beer and a case of cokes as well as a bottle of red wine for Peter as Derek had informed her before she hit the liquor store that he thought beer was beneath him. He couldn't get his head around it, first they had cleaned then they all stood there expectantly waiting for her arrival as if she was the most important person in the world, it was like they sensed something in her that meant something and he was now more curious about this new girl.

Eliza looked around the room and smiled, it was obvious that these teenage boys had gone to a lot of effort to make the place look clean and presentable for her return. There were also obvious feminine touches from Cora as well such as the pressed tablecloth on the table and the scented candles and dim lighting. The room looked amazing and it was obvious that they were looking to her for approval. She let her smile grow to a full beam as she took in the boys appearances, they had all smartened up in true teenage boy fashion. Meaning clean t-shirts and jeans. They all looked great though and she couldn't deny it was nice to feel appreciated. They all looked at her smiling at them and smiled wider, then seemed to come to their sense and suddenly ran over to take the drinks and pizza off of her and Derek. Peter who had taken more of an interest since Eliza stepped into the room shook his head at the younger members of the pack all fawning all over this new addition like she was a Queen. He just couldn't understand it although he could agree that their was something about her. He made his way over to the table when Eliza intercepted him holding out a rather nice looking bottle of Pinot Noir towards him. He looked up from the bottle in surprise. "All Derek could tell me when I asked what wine you liked was red, so I made an assumption and chose a personal favourite of my own." She said to the shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe that not had she gone to the trouble of purchasing the wine for him but had also made an effort to pick a great bottle instead of just a cheap red for the bargain bin. "Thank you" he stammered, not used to thanking anyone. "It's actually a personal favourite of mine too." Peter was quite impressed by this young women, he had never met someone quite like her. Eliza just smiled softly in response as they made their way over to the table where everyone was now waiting for them.

—

Five large empty pizza boxes and a few beers later the pack sat around the table peppering Eliza with questions from where she lived, to her favourite movies, to whether she preferred English or American literature (that question being Peter's of course). She was happy to fill them in on the non important aspects of her life and found herself really enjoying being surrounded by these rambunctious youths and unaffected adults. It had been a long time since she had just sat and got to know people with fear of revealing too much and with this lot that was't much of an issue as they did the majority of the talking, Stiles in particular not stopping to breathe half the time. "So what do you do for a living" Cora asked having been the quietest out of the lot but biding her time for a moments peace. Eliza looked up to the young women face, taking in her deep amber coloured eyes that were staring straight at Eliza as if she was trying to figure her out. "Ah well I teach dance lessons. I've rented a studio downtown and I'm going to be setting it up tomorrow ready for opening day Monday." "What kind of dance?" Stiles piped up looking generally interested. "Pole dancing" she returned with a sly smile whilst the younger men all nearly choked and Derek, Peter and Cora burst out laughing. "Seriously?" Isaac asked with a face of part disbelief and part excitement in the way that only a teenager can pull off. "No" Eliza retorted "but it was worth saying just to see your faces, I teach ballet, modern, ballroom and dance exercise classes. A something for everyone kind of teacher." Cora actually looked a little intrigued, as did Peter however the rest of them look at her like they wouldn't be caught dead dancing. Derek however looked like he was plotting something, with a smug little smirk on his face.

As the evening wore on they all began to learn more about their new neighbour and the pack could all see that their were certain questions she avoided and some where the answer given was an outright lie. They tried to be suspicious of her as it was more than obvious that she was hiding something but for some reason they couldn't distrust her too deeply, everything about Eliza just seemed to put them at ease and in some cases they just thought that she felt like was an odd feeling, one that Derek shied away from with haste. Since his family had burned to death at the hands of Kate Argent nothing had felt like home to him and with his track record with women he certainly didn't feel comfortable liking someone who mystified him and drew hm in at the same time. Derek could tell by the way she acted at the pizza shop and how she was dodging questions this evening that she was obviously hiding something or from something. He knew that that could be very dangerous indeed.

Soon after everyone stood to say there goodbyes and head home. The boys all had something called lacrosse practice in the morning and they needed some semblance of sleep before then, as Stiles put it "coach will be a mega bitch otherwise" he then visibly shuddered so whoever this coach was he was quite the intimidating fella. Peter was next to head back to his apartment with a friendly goodbye and a mile a minute train of thought. After that all that was left was Cora, Derek and Eliza. Cora said goodnight and then with a knowing smile excused herself to her room leaving Eliza and Derek sat at the table surreptitiously watching each other without the others knowledge. There was an obvious attraction between the two of them, one that they were both fighting heavily. Derek was the first to break the silence, gruffly clearing his throat. "Would you like another drink? I think there is still some wine left or I can make coffee if you'd prefer." Eliza smiled at his offer "coffee would be great, this day has hit me harder than I thought it would. You'd think I'd be used to travelling by now" Derek stood to start making the coffee, secretly glad that she hadn't turned him down and left yet. Usually Derek couldn't wait for his solitude and he hated entertaining however with Eliza around it was almost like he was grabbing for one more minute. He shook his head whilst busying himself making the coffee. "So what's with the pack?" Eliza asked straight, Derek's head shot up like a whip crack trying to think of excuses and lies in his head to cover his tracks "What do you mean?" he asked, trying hard to keep the growl from his voice. "You know the gaggle of teenage boys following you around like puppies? Do boys not travel in packs? I thought that covered all teenagers." The sigh that Derek let out at her explanation was almost audible, he noticed that Eliza had cocked her head at him awaiting a response and he couldn't help himself but chuckle at her. "It's a sort of big brother thing, all of them have had a tough time recently and they needed a role model of sorts and we all fell into a rhythm of being together" he informed her semi-honestly although when he thought about his statement it was true if you ignored the full moon shenanigans that came with his pack. I smile appeared upon Eliza's face, Derek couldn't help the deep exhale at how breath taking she looked when she smiled. "You are full of surprises aren't you Derek, wouldn't have taken your gruffness for the big brother type" she said still smiling as his face got that bit more affronted although he couldn't really disagree with her. "I suppose I do come across a bit cross" he replied with a smirk. "Cross?" she exclaimed with a giggle "More like a giant sign on your forehead with "Cross me and die" in bold capitals." Derek physically preened at this statement knowing that was the exact look he had been going for, "I know that I'm not the most friendly of people and as long as people give me my space no lives will be taken" he said whilst trying to keep a straight face. "And yet there you are Mr Gentlemen and your brood helping a complete stranger move into her apartment, I'd say that's pretty friendly." Derek blanched slightly realising that he couldn't admit the he hadn't stopped to help but to stare at this angelic apparition in front of him and only offered so as not to look creepy. "Well who can resist helping a damsel in distress, I mean without my help you would probably still be hauling bags in" he said with a cheeky glint whilst Eliza thought over the fact that if she had of been alone she would have done all of it much quicker then they had with just a click of her fingers. "Oh, of course! I'm sure you can't help but save every helpless female you see and I just screamed "Help me oh handsome stranger!" did I?" she chuckled back at him "so you think I handsome?" he responded almost flirting whilst bringing the coffee, milk and sugar over to the coffee table, Eliza stood to move to the sofa to sit with him. "I was obviously talking about Isaac" Eliza said and there was a bet of silence before they both burst into fits of laughter, they stayed like this for quite a while and whilst wiping tears out of her eyes Eliza noticed how amazing Derek looked when he just let go and laughed. She guessed he didn't do this very often. She actually wondered who he had to laugh with him and just talk. The boys would all be to young and Cora was his sister so they probably didn't spend all that much time laughing.

Things quieted for a while and Eliza and Derek both got to making their coffee how they liked it. Derek noting that she liked a little milk and two sugars, his thoughts telling him to remember that little note of information. Eliza not noting how he liked his coffee but watching all of his muscles bunch and stretch whilst he leant to get his cup and his strong hands wrapping around a mug that looked positively tiny in his grasp. They both looked at each other and smiled, Eliza brought her legs up under her self and settled in blowing the steam from the top of her cup before deciding to continue the conversation without looking to eager to know more about this elusive man. "So is this home to you?" she asked thinking Beacon Hills was probably a safe topic to start with. "Derek looked over at her "Yes I've been here all my life, although I did move to New York for a while" she replied, "what did you think of New York?" she queried wanting to learn all she could whilst knowing she should keep her distance, she was warring with herself knowing as a fact that she shouldn't get close to anyone but craving this normalcy, friendship and closeness were two things she had forfeited for so long that just for a little while she wanted to enjoy it. They talked for over an hour about what they both liked/disliked about New York and Beacon Hills. What it was like growing up in one places vs travelling constantly and anything that came to mind. They talked and talked until they both looked up at the time realising they were well into the early hours, they knew it was time to say goodnight both reluctant after having enjoyed there evening together so much.

Eliza stood ready to grab her things from the kitchen island but Derek beat her to it. "Let me at least walk you over" he said carrying her things whilst Eliza smiled at him realising that he was as unenthusiastic to her leaving as she was to go. They walked over to her loft door silently both stealing looks at each other when they could without being caught by the other. As he reached over to open the door for her he suddenly stopped and turned to her "Do you have any plans for tomorrow afternoon?" he asked, Eliza looked up into his forest green eyes slightly shocked, not sure how to answer until he suddenly explained "They boys have a lacrosse game tomorrow and I wondered if you fancied going to cheer them on. We can introduce you to Californias national pastime" he smiled shyly at her almost kicking himself for the disappointment that she was about to say no. Ready to defend his offer Eliza suddenly stopped him before he could speak. "I'd love to, I've never heard of lacrosse and I think it would be interesting to watch, maybe you can show me around town a bit so I know what's what." Derek beamed at her "sounds great, game starts at 2pm so I can pick you up at 1 and show you around first then we can head over to the school" Derek couldn't hold back the grin, genuinely excited to spend more time with her. They both smiled at each other and said their goodnights. After Eliza shut the door and slid the lock into place both leaned their backs against the door, Derek listening to her heartbeat race and Eliza feeling his aura pulse. Both then smiled and walked away.


	3. Day trips and doo-flips

**_A/N_** ** _I am so sorry for the wait. I have been trying to finish this chapter or a while however ended up having to split this into two chapters as it was just getting too long. Hopefully it lives up to the wait._**

 ** _To Rebex05 and Sarahmichelle99 thank you so much for your_** ** _reviews, it's great to hear from you and know that what I'm writing is enjoyed. I hope you like where I take this story and I will try to update faster next time._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three_**

 ** _Day trips and doo-flips_**

The next morning Eliza awoke early and got to unpacking. As the boys had already placed all the furniture in the right place it was just a case of unwrapping all her knick knacks and putting her clothes away. She walked over and set up the stereo and the coffee pot - the two most important things. Whilst the coffee was brewing she unbolted her door and slipped downstairs to see if her studio key had been left like the landlady promised. As she reached her mailbox she saw Derek out working on a dirt bike, wearing low jeans and a tank top and absolutely covered in grease he looked gorgeous. All tight cords of thick muscle and a beautiful aura that made her think of the forest and earth she watched him for a few minutes before slipping up the stairs back to her apartment before he spotted her. When she reached her apartment she shut her door over ad walked over to the stereo, she always worked better to music. She flicked through her iPod, trying to find the perfect mood music to sort her loft. Finally landing on a latin mix to shake her hips to she plugged her iPod into the stereo, cranking the volume up whilst walking over to her coffee pot to start her morning right. Once she'd poured her coffee and made it just right she took a sip whilst she heard Bamboléo by the Gypsy Kings start. She couldn't help her self she had to get up and start moving to the music. As she sashayed around the room rolling her hips and dancing along to the fast rhythm she started to unpack different bits and pieces from vases to books, placing them perfectly in rhythmic chaos, just like herself.

Derek stepped into the lobby of his building after working on Scott's bike the first thing he noticed was the lingering scent of cinnamon and apples and something that smelt like fire and he knew straight away that it must belong to Eliza. After grabbing his mail from the box he started up the stairs for a shower hoping to get all the grease off of him before meeting her later. As he reached the top of the stairs he heard music coming from the slightly open door to Eliza's apartment, meaning to head straight to his own loft he couldn't help but peak through the door at her. He told himself he was just going to knock and let her know she hadn't shut the door all the way but when he caught her moving around the loft to the fast paced beat he couldn't help himself but become entranced. He watched her roll her hips and move sensually from box to box, bending over to pick up items whilst never missing a note with her feet. She was gorgeous, totally in her element and completely unknowing that she was being watched. The wolf within Derek couldn't help but stir at the sight of this strong female showcasing every beautiful curve and line of her body as she unconsciously swayed and swung to each bouncing beat. Derek was completely entranced by her. He knew that he should move away from the door or knock before she spotted him staring but he just couldn't tear himself away. Just as he decided to knock and raised his fist Eliza turned with a dreamy smile on her face and jumped a foot in the hair not knowing that he was right behind her.

"Jesus Derek you scared me half to death" she exclaimed whilst fighting to calm her racing heart. Derek actually looked terrified and genuinely sorry "I'm sorry Eliza, I was just knocking to let you know that your door was open and check we were still on for today" he smiled "Hell yeah!" Eliza exclaims ecstatically "I've got to pop to the studio first and make sure everything is ready, if my car arrives in time that is" she remarks pulling her phone out to check if she's heard anything for the dealership. Whilst checking her phone Derek mentally fights with himself over whether he should offer to take her to the studio, his chance to spend more time learning about the mysterious girl winning out. "I can drive you if you want, if you don't mind waiting until I've showered off all this grease" Derek offers drawing Eliza's gaze down to all of the muck covering him and surreptitiously checking him out at the same time. "Yeah that would be great. I've got to shower and get ready myself so how long do you need?" She replied, Derek gave a deep chuckle "shouldn't it be me asking you that?" crossing his arms over his chest with a pointed look at her "ooh that sounds like a challenge, I bet I can be showered and dressed presentably with coffee on by the time you get out of the shower" Eliza said with a devilish grin and a glint in her eye. Derek almost panted at the look on her face and both the male ego and wolf within him welcomed the challenge "Ok princess you're on!" he replied goading her. "On your marks, get set, GO!" They said simultaneously before running in separate directions.

Derek flung open the loft door and raced past Cora and Peter who both looked at him in shock before looking back at the door and hearing Eliza laugh heartily. They both then looked to each other in confusion before Peter just shook his head and returned to his book. Eliza reached her bedroom opening her newly unpacked wardrobe pulling out her favourite soft heather grey slim jeans and her black split ripped sports tank top and her leather jacket whilst persuading herself to leave her powers out of this as she found herself really wanting to win just to wipe the smug look off of Derek's face. She skipped off to the shower and was in and out in record time. Then it was just a case of running her brush through long wavy hair, the natural curve and bounce perfectly suited, she then dressed taking care to have a little fun with catching Derek's eye. She knew that flirting with his was dangerous territory to be stepping into however she just couldn't help herself. She felt herself drawn to the Alpha wolf and was going to follow her intuition this time. Mother nature gives gifts for a reason. Once dressed with a gold bar in her navel and gold bangles o her wrist and what she had affectionately dubbed her shit kicker boots she pranced over to Derek's apartment and although noticing the door wide open decided to knock anyway.

Peter's eyes shot up to the door when he heard the knock, he hadn't heard anyone approaching which he found very suspicious until he saw Eliza in front of him. "I'm assuming you're the reason Derek ran through here like the devil was on his tail" he asked with his signature smirk. Eliza chuckled "he was being cheeky about women taking ages to get ready so I bet him that I could be fully ready and making coffee before he was even out of the shower" she explained beaming. Peter knew that kind of smile anywhere, he had noticed the chemistry being thrown off by these two and he was intrigued to see where this led. "Well I still hear the shower running so feel free to start the coffee, I'd love a cup" Eliza smiled at him and turned to the kitchen, she moved to the kettle and started getting the coffees set up, whilst the kettle boiled she asked Peter from over her shoulder "how on earth can you hear the shower from sitting there" she turned to him when she realised he was suddenly stood right in front of her "the same way you walked over here without making a sound" he replied again with the smug smirk plastered on his face. Eliza gulped and shifted her gaze and as she looked up into Peter's eyes the kettle clicked and the bathroom door opened. As her gaze flicked over she caught that Peter was now back in the chair he had vacated moments ago. Having moved so fast she wouldn't have caught it if it wasn't for her enhanced senses. She turned back to the kettle and started to pour the coffee out when she heard Derek swear under his breath "how did you do that?" he asked and as Eliza turned to him with a victory smirk on her lips she suddenly stopped realising that he was stood there dripping wet with nothing but a towel around his waist. She tracked a droplet of water as it slowly trailed from his soaking hair down across a wide toned chest and thick sculpted abs before reaching the towel. She quickly caught herself remembering that she had more pressing things to worry about that weren't the wet dream inducing sight of Derek almost naked. God he was a perfect specimen. She looked back into his eyes that were almost blazing green and caught him doing his own perusal of her attire. She interrupted his roaming eyes "you should never underestimate a women on a mission" she replied with that devil grin again.

Peter laughed aloud, "You've got sass Eliza, I think you'll fit in well around here" Derek and Eliza suddenly remembering that there was someone else n the room dragged their eyes away from each other, Derek turned to his room so that he could get dressed whilst Eliza turned back to the drinks she was preparing. As she turned back to the island Peter walked over and grabbed a stool before she placed a mug of steaming coffee in front of him, choosing to ignore his previous statement hoping he would forget. When she had ever had such luck she would never knew. "So would you like to explain how you can move so silently?" he asked Eliza sighing internally and realising he was not going to drop it anytime soon. "I'm a dancer, we are used to being light on our feet" she responded and whilst not a lie without him admitting he was different too he couldn't call her out on. "Hmm a half truth, I'm sure you can do better than that" he responded whilst Eliza looked at him with shock, not quite believing that he would just say that obviously more than hinting at his supernatural nature. "Please don't look quite so shocked my dear, I'm a born wolf with quite a few years of research and experience under my belt, there isn't much you can hide from me" Peter said with a serious look in his eyes. Eliza's pulse sky rocketed trying to figure out her escape plan, how quickly she could pack up and find a new place to live away from this overly curious wolf, as her worries rose her power pulsed making Peter's eyes flash blue which elicited a gasp from Eliza at the innocents life he had taken to gain that colour. Peter hearing her pulse race and feeling the power she pulsed like a shield spoke again more softly this time, "So it is fear that keeps you silent, well don't worry your secret is safe from me" "and how exactly do I know I can trust you, if you know what I am what's to stop you trying to use me for your own gains. I can promise you now I am not easily swayed!" Eliza couldn't help the bite from entering her tone in response. Peter was taken aback by her response and the anger that came with it. "I know you are hiding from something, I also know that if me research is correct you can read auras so you should be able to see that I mean you no harm and you will see the truth when I say that I will not divulge your secret without your permission. However bear in mind that you are aware of our nature through your gifts however all bar me will have no idea what you are" he responded and Eliza couldn't help but see the honesty in everything he said, his aura did not change and he did have a point. If she could learn to trust this pack then maybe she could make a life here without hiding who she was from everyone. She couldn't trust her self to speak so she just nodded sitting down to her coffee. Peter and Eliza started to talk about safer topics like the weather and wine and she began to find that Peter was a very interesting character. They were laughing together as Peter told stories of the boys shenanigans and the stupid things they got themselves into as Derek walked back in.

Derek looked over to find his uncle and Eliza laughing and talking animatedly and although he wasn't sure about Eliza he did find it amazing that she had managed to bring Peter out of his books and into lively conversation that didn't involve plotting or scathing comments. As he started to walk over Eliza looked up at him and her stormy grey eyes widened as she took him in. He preened internally at her outright admiration of him doing a silent cheer that he was having the same effect on her that she was on him. He had purposely chosen a pair of well fitted black jeans and a tight grey t-shirt that clung to all of his muscles and framed his large muscular arms. He had grabbed his leather jacket as well though he probably wouldn't need it as his wolf blood made him run hotter than most males. "So I see you started on the coffee without me" he stated seeing her and Peter a good half way through their drinks, Peter lean his arm over place his hand on Eliza's before turning to Derek with a smug grin "just getting to know each other better" he said and Derek had to bite back a growl at seeing Peter touching Eliza, Peter's eye flashed with amusement catching the jealously filter through his nephews eyes before excusing himself to head off, promising Eliza that next time they all shared dinner he would provide a nice wine that he knew she would love. Derek was still reeling over the fact he had nearly growled at his Uncle over laying a hand on Eliza even though he had no reason to be jealous. Eliza looked up into his eyes and his musings came to an abrupt halt as their eyes met. Even he couldn't deny the attraction and pull every time he was near her. It both intrigued and terrified him, especially after promising to stay away from women. How was it that no one could get close to Derek yet in less than 24 hours this girl had broken down all of his walls and made him feel like an awkward teenager again? He shook his head at the thought.

"Do you want me to make you a fresh coffee?" Eliza asked realising her coffee was stone cold.

Derek shook his head "Nah I'm all good, we can always get something when we are out if we need it. Speaking of, are you ready to head out?" he responded, Eliza was just about to respond when her phone started ringing. She pulled the iPhone out of her pocket and looked at the caller display, sighing a little in relief when she saw the dealerships number pop up. She quickly answered and spoke to the driver who informed her he was downstairs with her vehicle, she hung up before squealing in excitement. Derek having heard the full thing looked at the pure happiness in her eyes and knew that this girl loved her cars. "Looks like I wont be needing you're driving skills today" she remarked to him still smiling until she noticed the disappointment flash in his eyes "Now I can do the driving and you can navigate" Derek's gaze caught hers and he grinned in such a way that Eliza's heart stopped for a moment realism how much sh really loved making him smile. "Not sure how I feel about women drivers" Derek responded with the challenging glint back in his eyes. "You just like to keep digging those holes don't you Derek" Eliza replied playfully "Come on, time for me to see my baby again" Eliza said as she all but yanked him out the door. Derek waved her on ahead whilst he locked up both of the lofts. When he finally made it down the stairs he looked around expecting a small car and spotted a white Toyota that must be her car until he cast his gaze further and watched a man he could only assume was the delivery guy climb into the Toyota and he looked a little further to see a large panther black Ford Ranger parked with Eliza leaning against it. God what a sight she made in army boots and a leather jacket leaning against this monster of a truck. He was shocked to say the least expecting to see a small car not this beast. This women was definitely full of surprises.

Eliza watched as Derek looked over her and her truck and registered the shock and awe on his face. She could just imagine the kind of little, girly car he was probably expecting. She bet he thought that tiny Toyota was hers and if that was the case no wonder he was so shocked to see her truck. She knew he'd just get a kick out of what she had named him. "Well, this was not quite what I was expecting." Derek said as he reached her the shock replaced with amusement at how petite she looked against the Ford. "You thought the toy car was mine didn't you?" She asked with a fake expression of annoyance, Derek didn't even pretend to be ashamed, "What do you expect? This looks like a monster truck next to you." He said in full teasing mode. "I've already told you not to underestimate me, now you get to learn not to underestimate me or my Alpha" she said watching his reaction. "Your what now?" Derek chocked out, "My Alpha, that's his name" Eliza replied stroking the hood of her baby. Derek walked round to the passenger side whilst Eliza climbed behind the steering wheel. "You named your truck Alpha? Any particular reasoning behind that choice of name and why is your truck a male?" Derek couldn't help but ask. Eliza pondered whether to give him the real reason or mess with him some more and quickly decided that messing with him seemed far more interesting. "Well, I've always wanted to have an alpha male under my control, you know completely powerless to my will and with my hands running all over them." she replied, Derek just froze and stared at her with both shock and lust in his eyes, his mouth went dry and his brain could not process a coherent sentence that wasn't "I'll be your alpha" he just continued to stare at Eliza until she burst out laughing. "If only you could see your face right now" she chocked out between fits of giggles. Derek scowled in her direction irritated at her for playing him and at himself for playing right into her hands. "Haha what a comedian" he said still scowling he then proceeded to sit back in his seat in a huff until she finally gave up on giggling like a school girl at him. He may have been annoyed but even he had to admit she got him good.

—

About an hour later they had finished sight seeing around town, Eliza now knew all the best places to go and where everything was. They made their way over to her new studio. Eliza couldn't wait to see the set up, apparently it had been an aerobics centre and a children's dance school before the renters had upped and left finding that small town life was too boring for them. Eliza couldn't think of anything better. They pulled up at the studio which was a nondescript red brick building with large tinted windows along the front, it looked so unassuming that she actually loved it that little bit more. They stepped out of the truck and Eliza stepped up to unlock the door, as she stepped inside she could see straight away that the studio was going to be perfect. There was a main reception area with a mahogany desk for a receptionist and space for a comfortable seating/waiting area, through a door on the left of the desk was the main studio with a wall of mirrors and a bar running along and beautiful mahogany real wood floors. There were a further 3 doors within the studio, one for a bathroom/changing area, one for a storage room and the third led to a private studio for one on one sessions. There was also an office of the main reception and a courtyard out the back that was block in by walls to support privacy. The studio was perfect and she actually squealed with excitement before running into the studio taking note of the cream walls and the built in stereo next to the mirror wall, there was also space in front of the windows to put benches and a table for refreshments. She wondered If there was a kitchen or break room or if she'd have to invest in water coolers. The whole time she walked the room in awe Derek stood in the doorway smiling at the sparkle in her eye and pure, youthful enjoyment on her face, it was nice to see her so carefree and happy. He watched as she walked straight up to the stereo and placed a box next to it before digging through it to pull out all the CD's she had collected over the years, she stacked them on the shelves above by genre so she knew where they were for each different class. Derek moved to help her and they quickly sorted all the CD's into where they needed to go. As he passed the last CD to her their hands brushed sending sparks through both of them. They both stayed staring at each other until an alarm went off on Derek's phone breaking the stare they were locked in. As Derek retrieve his phone to shut of the offending noise, Eliza turned to conceal the blush rising over her face. She kept reiterating in her head that she couldn't let herself get too close to anyone for fear her secret would be revealed but part of her ket whispering that if anyone would understand the supernatural world it would be the wolf.

Derek looked down at his phone to see that the alarm set was to remind him of the lacrosse game, good thing too as he had completely forgotten whilst having so much fun with Eliza, he kept running their day through his head trying to convince himself that being with a women was a bad idea, he didn't want to drag her into the supernatural world, even if he could trust her not to run screaming if he ever told her of his gift. He couldn't help though of think up all the scenarios of her being with him, being by his side as a friend, a confidante even a lover. He wasn't blind and he could feel the attraction and chemistry simmering under the surface between them. He looked up at her and caught the wistful smile on her face before watching the shield lower around herself and realised that she was as afraid of him and this chemistry as he was. "Ready to go watch some bloody battles?" Derek asked with a smirk. "bloody battles?" Eliza asked sceptically, wondering what this game was really about. As she fretted over watching these poor boys get the tar kicked out of them Derek led her out of the studio whilst chuckling at the fear on her face. "Ok I might be over exaggerating slightly but it can get quite intense and violent. You're not squeamish are you?" Eliza looked up into his forest green eyes and saw the humour dancing there. "No, not squeamish! You had me all worried for those boys, I was not looking forward to watching them get hurt." Derek laughed again, this time a full belly laugh that Eliza couldn't help but find incredibly sexy. He laughed all the way to her truck.

* * *

 **A/N** **Not sure whether I should continue this in third person or swap to 1st person POV writing. If you want to tell me what you think I would love to hear it. Also if you have any theories regarding Eliza's powers then I'd love to hear it to see where my hints have lead.**


End file.
